nightingale
by requiem-55
Summary: 12x13. Midii reflects on her dangerous liason with her commander


Nightingale  
Sing us a song  
Of a love that once belonged  
  
"Are you ready?" It took her a moment to realize who it was. Even after she had identified his voice she remained uneasy. The girl tapped her cigarette once more on the railing of the balcony before dropping it over the edge. "Yes," she answered, not bothering to look at him. She felt his hand on her shoulder and his breath on her neck. He had been drinking. "I thought you were going to wear the green dress," he whispered. "I like this one. I like the color," the girl replied. She felt his hand travel across her back and trace the embroidery. "Indeed. Black suits you. Shall we?" he said, the air of grandeur returning to his voice. She nodded, turning to him, and took up her gloves. "Midii, you look wonderful..." "I hate you," she whispered.  
  
Nightingale  
Tell me your tale  
Was your journey far too long?  
  
She tapped her glass as he was introduced. She needed a distraction. Midii didn't like having to be there, having to applaud every so often at some politician's warped views. Feeling extremely awkward in the five hundred dollar gown, she shifted slightly as Treize took the podium. The room was too large for him to ever lock eyes with her; she was glad. He addressed the issue of the gundam pilots. Midii had always known he was wrong in his thinking. True, the pilots had attacked him personally. The Shenlong pilot had made attempts at his life.  
  
But so had she... The Deathscythe pilot had tormented him, blowing up base after base with no way of stopping or preventing his actions. Treize had been oddly unresponsive to his taunts, to his games. Oddly intrigued by the war orphan's gall. But never did he outwardly try to kill them. The game wouldn't be as fun if he played it that way. Looking around, Midii saw Treize's cousins, most notably Dorothy Catalonia. It seemed as if the haughty half-smile never left the girl's face.  
  
Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer  
To a question I can't ask  
I don't know which way the feather falls  
Or if I should blow it to the left  
  
After the final round of applause, he took her by the waist and led her through the crowd. He nodded in the direction of Zechs Merquise, as well as Dermail. Dorothy approached him and kissed him on the cheek, eyeing Midii all the while. The willowy blonde looked extremely uncomfortable as they waded through the sea of military uniforms. He felt the urge to kiss her, make her feel better, but decided against it. The fact that he was taking up with one of his colonels would not go well with the press or his peers. Instead he removed his jacket and draped it about her bare shoulders. Midii looked up at him slightly and kept walking. And then she froze. Completely. A boy in an OZ uniform, staying to the shadows of the vast hall, locked eyes with her. Treize set his jaw. He recognized the boy as the pilot of the Heavyarms, the one that had assumed Leia's brother's identity. "Do you know him?"  
  
All the voices that are spinning around me  
Trying to tell me what to say  
Can I fly right behind you  
And you can take me away  
  
Midii turned to Treize. A thousand thoughts swirled through her head. No Name, in the flesh, stood before her in an OZ uniform. It was him...those eyes, those gorgeous blank eyes. He had grown...yes, it was definitely him. She craned her neck to see Treize.  
"No," she lied coolly, stealing a last lingering glance at No Name. Treize smiled slightly and led her out into the cold.  
She wanted to weep.  
  
Nightingale  
Sing me a song  
Of a love that once was...  
  
Treize watched her come down the stairs. She still wore the dress, her hair hung down in loose curls to just above her navel. She kept the gloves. Midii's eyes seemed oddly vacant. He played at the steam that rose from the bath as she approached him.  
"Evening," she said dryly. He noticed her earrings. They were the chandeliers he had bought her last month. The ones set with amber.  
"Join me?" he offered. Midii's face was blank as ever as she unzipped the dress and sank into the water. She kept the gloves. He watched as she reached for the blush. She was drinking more and more, he thought.  
"You know him," he said dryly.  
"Who?"  
"The boy in the uniform earlier. You lied."  
"He works for OZ- we must have run into each other at some point," Midii said, her eyes still blank.  
"You know very well he is the 03 pilot. Never lie to me, Midii," Treize said. She merely took a sip of the wine. She did not deny it.  
"I hate you," she whispered. He kissed her.  
  
Nightingale... 


End file.
